


The Morning was Made for Making Love

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Graphic Sexual Content, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Top Hannibal, smut and schmooze, will graham/hannibal lecter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Short Drabble: Will and Hannibal wake up early and make love.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	The Morning was Made for Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading my many drabble pieces from my old hannigram blog, nomomitsnotporn on tumblr, so this will be added to a folder of all my short pieces.

The slow press in and out is unbearable.

Hannibal’s heavy cock rubs the inside of Will’s hole just right with each gentle thrust, and he can’t stop from tightening around him, his body wanting more more more of the delicious slide, that wonderful pressure on his prostate. Hannibal chuckles lowly and strokes his sides, continuing the gentle thrusts that make Will’s thighs tremble ever so slightly. He loves making love to Will. Sweet William, so young and innocent with sweet skin and soft flesh to grasp as he slides into him. Sweet William who lets out those soft pants and high pitched gasps of ecstasy at each motion. Sweet William who’s body clenched so tightly around his cock as if he can’t get enough, as if he never wants that part of Hannibal to exit his body. The tightening makes the sex more pleasurable for Hannibal and makes more of that wonderful friction for Will, so neither could complain.

Will lets out a soft sob and buries his face in the pillow, bringing up a hand to clutch desperately at the sheet, unable to bear any more pleasure. The soft tug in and out was divine, and felt so good he couldn’t tell if he was about to orgasm or if he was already in the throes of it.  
Hannibal strokes his soft, blushing skin. Sweet flesh that accepted him so very readily, even the first time. 

Will whimpers softly and pushes back, gently, and Hannibal reaches under him and strokes his cock with loving hands. He drips precum onto the sheets heavily with each exquisite thrust and, oh!-  
Will cums, moaning, feeling his body contract around Hannibal’s cock and heightening his pleasure to an impossible degree. Hannibal continues his gentle thrusts as Will gasps out and bunches the sheets in his clenched hands, as his sweet hole spasms around him in orgasm.  
After a moment, Will lies back on the bed, never seperating Hannibal’s body from his, and leans back against the pillows sleepily. His sweat-damp curls drizzle out like a halo around his childish face, and long lashes flutter over his pink cheeks. His soft skin is flushed with blood and heat, and he looks like some angel that had fallen here, in the messy sheets, with a small softening cock surrounded by a thin patch of soft, curly hair framed by beautiful, nearly hairless legs. Despite his powerful orgasm having just taken place, the tiny pink head of his cock (the same baby pink shade as his lips) twitches as Hannibal continues the slow, steady pace of their gentle love-making.  
Hannibal could not have taken a more exquisite creature to bed.  
He finishes inside Will with a groan, and as he shudders through his orgasm Will sits up enough to kiss his face softly, consolingly, and rub his back. He lays back heavily, tired, and Will peppers his chest and tummy with kisses, working down to give his softening cock sweet kisses with that lovely pink mouth. Once he’s expressed his affections he curls into Hannibal and pulls the sheets over them, to return to sleep by the soft, blue, early morning light that marked the start of a new day for the lovers.


End file.
